A Slim Hope
is the two hundred seventy fifth chapter of Dragon Ball Z and the four hundred and sixty-ninth overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Summary Goku finally wakes up, and sees that Vegeta took the last Senzu Bean. He realizes he was knocked out so Vegeta could fight Majin Buu alone. He feels Buu's ki, but not Vegeta's or Gohan's, and wonders what happened. However, he does feel Piccolo and Krillin's ki, meaning they’re no longer stone as Dabura has been killed, and they probably know what's going on. Goku then teleports away. Up on Kami's Lookout, Piccolo says it will probably be about an hour before the boys wake up. Krillin feels bad that Vegeta and Gohan are dead, and who knows what happened to Goku. Then he asks Dende if it would be okay to bring his family up here, knowing it's probably wrong to want to save just his friends. Dende asks Piccolo, but Piccolo says that he should decide for himself. Dende doesn't mind, since the Earth is still around because of them. Krillin prepares to leave, but he and Piccolo feel a familiar ki suddenly appear. Krillin is excited that Goku's alive (although technically he's not). Goku wants to know what happened, but Dende says he will heal him first. Some time passes, and Goku can't believe that Gohan, Shin and even Vegeta have been killed by Majin Buu. Piccolo says that Shin was right to fear Buu, and now the whole universe is in danger. Krillin thinks that the fact that Goku is alive is their happiness amidst the sorrow. He says Goku is the only one who can defeat Buu, and asks if he still has more time remaining in the mortal world. "To put it bluntly, it’s impossible. I can’t defeat him. The difference in true strength between me and Vegeta was almost nil. Vegeta even gave up his life, but Majin Buu was barely affected, right? Sorry, but there's no way I could win." Goku says he could've done something if Gohan and Vegeta were alive, though Piccolo says the amount of people there are doesn't make much difference against Buu. Goku didn't mean that, he wanted to use Fusion. Dende's heard of this as well, it's the special technique of the Metamorans. Goku says he learned it from a Metamoran in the Other World. It's a union technique that only two people of similar power and body size can use. Two people fuse into one, and they can become an incredibly powerful person. Metamorans are weak on their own, but with Fusion, they become halfway-decent warriors. Piccolo realizes Goku could have fused with Gohan or Vegeta if they were alive. Goku says he was taught the technique, but he's never actually done it, since there was no one like him there. But even so, it took him a week to learn the technique. Piccolo thinks it's futile either way, but Krillin thinks Goku can go back to the Other World and fuse with Gohan or Vegeta. Piccolo bursts his bubble though by saying that even if Goku fused with either one, he can't return to the living world. Besides, Vegeta was sent to Hell due to all the evil deeds he committed throughout his life. Mr. Popo then suggests that the two sleeping inside, Goten and Trunks, have near-equal power and size. Goku thinks that's great, and says he'll teach them Fusion until he has to leave, and then Piccolo can train them afterwards. Piccolo agrees, and Krillin gets excited at this faint glimmer of hope. Piccolo thinks that it will take a long time for the boys to master Fusion, and many lives will be lost to Majin Buu in the meantime. Perhaps everyone will be annihilated, or even the Earth itself will be destroyed. Goku says as long as they're alive and they have the Dragon Balls, they can fix things. Krillin prepares to leave to fetch everyone, when the sky suddenly turns black. Krillin figures it must be Bulma who has summoned Shenron, and wonders why she'd gather the Dragon Balls without knowing the circumstances yet. Goku realizes they must be trying to bring everyone who had died since the beginning of the World Martial Arts Tournament back to life. Dende says it'll be a year before they can use the Dragon Balls again if they make three wishes, and so Goku focuses on their ki and teleports away. Outside of Capsule Corporation, everyone else has gathered, as Shenron asks them to state their wish. Yamcha tells Shenron to bring back the people who died except for the evil ones. Shenron grants the wish, and asks if they have another wish. Goku arrives, only to find that he's too late, while everyone else is shocked to see him. He telepathically contacts Dende, explaining that one wish has already been used up. Dende says if they only used one wish, then it will only be a four-month wait. Goku understands, and tells Dende to tell Krillin that he'll bring everyone there, since they're all gathered with him now. Goku then tells Shenron they've made enough wishes, and so Shenron bids them farewell. Yamcha asks Goku what's going on. Meanwhile, Babidi is still flying on Buu's back, and he wonders why it suddenly got dark and then bright again. Elsewhere, Kibito is alive again, and can't believe it. Characters Site Navigation Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Majin Buu Saga Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters